


Seven Days

by meme_fucker



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Foreplay, IM A SINNER, KINKSHAMING ALL OFF YOU, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Scissoring, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cute sex??????, dont read the tags, im kinkshaming, kill myself im a filthy piece of trash, this is gonna be so fucking kinky, yall are sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_fucker/pseuds/meme_fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hadn't realized I made you so lonely." His robe fell to the floor. In just a pair of black pants, he crawled to you from the foot of the bed. "Sin gave me the next week off." He held your hands, pinning you down. He lowered himself, lips slightly brushing your own. His next words sent shivers down your spine, </p><p>"There are so many new things I want to try with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> IM A SINNER, YOURE A SINNER, WELOCME TO THE SINNER PARTY LETS DIE

Ja'far always worked into the late hours of the night. The bed felt cold without him. Whenever you would try to bring him to bed, he'd say he was almost done and you should go to bed without him. You loved Ja'far, and couldn't sleep without him. You'd stay up, waiting in the dark room. When he did come to the bedroom, you'd pretend to be sleeping the entire time so he wouldn't be worried.

Unfortunately, you were becoming lonely. You rarely saw him outside of his office even though you lived together. So, you concocted a brilliant plan. Childs-play, really. You wondered why you haven't thought of it sooner. After talking to Sinbad about your loneliness, he suggested something so cunningly excellent, you couldn't even wait to try it out.

You were going to fuck Ja'far.

It's not as if you've never had sex with him, it's just something Ja'far takes seriously. It's rare to have sex because he treasures every moment of it. Every moan of pleasure, every gasp of pure ecstasy was something he held onto dearly. He was very vanilla in the bedroom too. You told him you'd be willing to try anything he suggests, but he sticks to the same things. Though he usually initiates intercourse, Ja'far will no doubt pounce on you when you make your move.

But, oh, you couldn't even fathom the repercussions of your actions.

 

Walking into his office, you found him (once again) hunched over his desk. "Ja'far, you should really come to bed." He didn't even look up, completely focused on his work. He replied nonetheless, "I'll be there soon. I'm almost done." You sighed and began unbuttoning your blouse. When one of your sleeves slid down your shoulder, you decided to speak up. 

"I want you."

His head shot up, and eyes widened. You've never been so bold about your needs. Ja'far's surprise eventually vanished into concern. "Are you alright? You're acting strange." Well, this backfired completely. He wasn't even blushing. He was too worried about you to notice what was actually going on! Jerk...

"I-I..." You quickly buttoned up your blouse and stared at the ground. "I'm fine... I'll just wait for you then." You absconded from that embarrassing situation and back to your bedroom. Damn, you'll never get anywhere at this rate. You never were very seductive. Ja'far was actually the more seductive one out of you two. You sat on the bed and pondered new ideas, waiting for your significant other to return.

 

Meanwhile, Ja'far still wasn't convinced. He stood up from his work and exited his office. While walking back to his room, he ran into Sinbad. "You're up really late. Bet your lover is in a cold, empty bed right now," Sinbad laughed. Ja'far then explained what happened just before. Sinbad shook his head, "She's lonely, you know. You get so caught up in your work you just forget about her. Tell you what; you can have the next week off. No, I order you to have the next week off. Spend time with her if you catch my drift."

Ja'far didn't notice how much time he spent working instead of loving you. He was going to change that. He was going to love you the entire week, and nothing else would even come to mind during this week.

 

You looked up as the door opened. Ja'far walked in, took off his shoes and stood at the foot of the bed. He began unbuttoning his top. "I am so sorry for everything." The sincerity in his voice was evident, but soon it was replaced by lust and need. 

"I hadn't realized I made you so lonely." His robe fell to the floor. In just a pair of black pants, he crawled to you from the foot of the bed. "Sin gave me the next week off." He held your hands, pinning you down. He lowered himself, lips slightly brushing your own. His next words sent shivers down your spine, 

"There are so many new things I want to try with you."


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is only the beginning, my love." Down your neck, across your shoulder. "I want you to know how much I love you." He gently bit at the flesh, humming at your writhing figure beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT MAN ITS A FRIDAY BUT I DONT GIVE A SWAG *AIRHORNS*

Ja'far slowly crawled towards you, stopping when he hovered over you. He held your shoulders down with his hands as he lowered his lips to yours. His kisses were gentle and sweet, yet you could feel the unspoken lust behind them. You clutched the bedsheets in your hands, the kisses consecutively getting more heated and passionate. Ja'far slowly removed his lips from yours and moved over to your ear. He bit it lightly and whispered in a husky voice, "I need you. Do you need me too?"

You both knew it was his way of asking if this is what you really wanted. You breathlessly replied with a yes. He unbuttoned your blouse and slid it off of you. Ja'far's lips trailed down your jaw, leaving a burning sensation in its path. "This is only the beginning, my love." Down your neck, across your shoulder. "I want you to know how much I love you." He gently bit at the flesh, humming at your writhing figure beneath him.

He never even thought about taking your bra off. His hands slid down your sides, scratching the skin with his nails slowly. You moaned and he continued downwards to the button of your pants. He slid them off with ease and hooked the sides of your underwear. Before pulling them down, he took a look at the state you were in. Gasping for breath, your head turned to the side with your eyes shut in pure bliss, clutching the sheets until your knuckles turned white; Ja'far did this to you. He was the only one to see you like this, to cause you to be like this. He wanted to bring you even greater levels of pleasure.

The underwear slid off and he saw your dripping heat. "I'm so happy that I can do this to you. You really love me," Ja'far smiled up at you. "O-Of course I do. You aren't just a wonderful friend, but a perfect lover too. I couldn't dream of a life without you," You panted out. Even just the slightest touches could leave you a mess. He laughed softly as his thumb circled your clit, "You're too good to me." You moaned in response.

"I can't believe you ever fell in love with someone like me. But I'm glad you did. You make me grin when I wake up to your sleeping face. It makes the long nights easier to bear when I come back to our room and just hold you in my arms. Did you know you smile in your sleep? It's adorable." Ja'far finished his statement and pushed two fingers into your throbbing lower lips. He began scissoring them, stretching you and making you groan. He curled them and twisted them, hitting all the right places. 

It was too much to hold in and the bubbling knot in your stomach grew until it burst. You shook and came undone onto his hand. Ja'far took his fingers out and stared into your eyes. He licked them and sucked them clean, never once blinking or looking away. He smiled after he finished, "You taste sweet." He sighed in delight as he began to remove his own pants and undergarments.

"May I?"

You nodded and he slowly pushed himself into you. You both moaned and groaned in pleasure at his leisurely pace. Your arms snaked around him and your nails scratched his back. This caused him to buck his hips and speed up. Soon enough he was pounding into you, both of you gasping and panting. Ja'far rammed into the knot in your stomach, causing it to grow and grow. Your nails dug into his back as you released, shuddering in ecstasy. He continued to hammer into you, hand gripping your hips tightly. He shoved himself as far as he could go and came inside of you. His husky moan against your ear was unforgettable.

Ja'far slowly left your swelling cavern and collapsed next to you. The covers were pulled to cover your sweaty bodies as your limbs entangled themselves with one another. "This week will be great," You muttered as you felt sleep overtake you. Ja'far's arms encased your form and he kissed the top of your head. "You're right, my love." His last thought was of the relaxing days to come as he also drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur all kinky im gonna keep kinkshaming u ill never stop. (this is actually the first sexual thing ive fucking written bc im too modest for that shit but NOPE im going to hell now. ill seee you there, fuckers.) (btw the reader can be seen as either sterile or on birth control or whatever.)


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water rushed over your skin, mixing with the tears from you and your lover. You held him close, burying your head into his neck and grasping him for support. Ja'far once again muttered his words, but you could hear them clearly over the water.
> 
> "Please, don't leave me here alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude im sorry. ill try to be more active (lmao ive never been active in my life) and i really want to finish this series. i hate myself *bring me to life and uptown funk play in the distance* 
> 
> this chapter was originally gonna include THE SEX but i wanted to cry while writing it so...

"Dear, wake up. I've prepared a bath."

Your shoulders were lightly shook, and you opened your eyes to find the gaze of Ja'far's. He smiled at your sleepy form and pulled you out of the comfort of your bed. "Last night took a toll on you, huh?" He led you to your personal bath, where the water was rushing out of bamboo shoots into the porcelain tub.

Humming in response, you sought out washcloths, towels, soap, and shampoo for your bath. However, you realized that Ja'far already took out all of the bathing supplies. You turned to him only to find him settling down in the tub. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on," Ja'far laughed at your confusion and motioned you towards him.

"I didn't expect you to bathe with me," You admitted. Ja'far just shook his head and pulled you under the falling water. He kissed you lightly before turning around to get some soap. You noticed the visible marks on his back from the previous night. You hadn't realized you scratched him at all.

You took some soap into a washcloth and began lathering it on his back. Ja'far sighed into your touch. "I'm sorry," You murmured. You were sure he didn't hear it over the running water until he replied, "For what?"

"I scratched you pretty hard." Your hand trailed over the marks, over the scars on his back from his childhood. He shivered, "It's fine." After you finished with his back, he turned around and pressed you against the tile wall. Ja'far had his hands by your head for support as he stared at you with glossy eyes. You didn't expect him to pull you into a loving embrace. "Ja'far?"

He breathed in, "I love you so much." His words were not above a whisper. "Let me hold you for a moment, please." You stood there as his grip on you never faltered. "I'm scared, you know. I'm scared that one day, I'll wake up and you'll be gone. I'm so scared to lose you. I always distance myself from you with my work, and yet you stay with me. You never left and I didn't know how to deal with that.

Now that you're here with me, I realize that my love for you was there the entire time. I always loved you and I always will. I can't live without you. I love you. I love us."

You gently wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay to be scared sometimes. But I'll never leave you. I belong with you." You pulled back and looked into his eyes. You couldn't separate the water from the tears. You kissed him with an etheral compassion, trying to put all of the adoration and love you had for him into a single action. The overwhelming emotions made you start to cry.

The water rushed over your skin, mixing with the tears from you and your lover. You held him close, burying your head into his neck and grasping him for support. Ja'far once again muttered his words, but you could hear them clearly over the water.

"Please, don't leave me here alone."

You stood still, your speech muffled by his skin. "You're never alone."

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot bre a the. i am kinkshaming. . . ... . . al l of yuo u u o. .. .kil l me


End file.
